1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to an apparatus and a method for driving display.
2. Background
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic illustration showing an apparatus for driving a conventional bi-stable display is shown. The apparatus 10 includes a shift register 12, a first latch unit 14, a second latch unit 16, a level select unit 18 and a buffer unit 19. The shift register 12 shifts a received sync signal XDIO stage by stage to output multiple latch signals with different phases to the first latch unit 14. The first latch unit 14 latches a data signal DATA n responding channels according to the latch signals from the shift register 12.
After all of the channels of the first latch unit 1 are data latched, the second latch unit 16 starts to store the latch data outputted from the first latch unit 14 at falling edges of a latch data signal LD. The level select unit 18 outputs corresponding voltage levels to the buffer unit 19 according to the receive data of the second latch unit 16. However, when the data signal DATA changes frequently, the voltage level of the buffer unit 19 may switch fast between a peak voltage and a foot voltage, so that it causes spur currents and over huge average currents, thus causing the system to crash.